A Shinigami's Duty
by Lord Kuchiki
Summary: Byakuya, Shunsui, and Juushiro are sent to Hogwarts on a mission: Protect Harry Potter and send Voldemort to Hell. The strongest captains of the Gotei 13 sent to Hogwarts; How will this work out? I've rated it T because I don't know if there will be cussing or not. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, Fanfiction lovers; I've decided that there isn't enough** _ **Byakuya goes to Hogwarts**_ **fanfics, so I'm gonna write one. If you find any mistakes, don't hesitate to tell me about them; I don't mind. Also, if you have an insult, keep it to yourself. As Shiro says, "If someone insults you or talks behind your back, just remember, they took time out of their pathetic lives to think about you" So, yeah; hope you enjoy my fanfic and constructive criticism is accepted. Also, this takes place after the Winter War when Ichigo doesn't have his powers, so Ichigo will not be in this fic.**

 ***Senbonzakura talking**

 _*Character thinking_

Chapter 1:

Byakuya, Captain of the Sixth Division of the Gotei 13 of the Seireitei, was sitting in his office doing paperwork when a hell butterfly landed, wrapping its antennae around his finger. A light voice reverberated in his mind "Head Captain Yamamoto wishes to see you in private. ' _What does the Soutaicho want?'_ Byakuya thought as he stood up to go. When he arrived at the Soutaicho's office he felt two reitsu signatures that weren't the Soutaicho's. _'Why are they here?'_ He pushed the thought aside and knocked on the office doors. "Come in" said Yamamoto-Soutaicho's voice from the other side. He walked into the room and was surprised by the presence of four people, not three. _'How did I miss one?'_

' **His reitsu is masked by some sort of strange shield'** Senbonzakura said from the depths of his mind.

' _Ah, I understand; thank you Senbonzakura'_

' **You're welcome master'** Byakuya could feel his Zanpakutou's appreciation at being acknowledged.

"You called me, Soutaicho?"

"Yes Kuchiki-taicho; I called because I have a mission for you and these two." He gestured to the two men standing beside him.

At this the fourth person in the room that Byakuya hadn't sensed at first, stepped up "Hello, my name is Dumbledore and I will be your source in the world of the living."

"The world of the living?" Byakuya questioned.

This time Yamamoto-Soutaicho stepped up "Yes we have a mission for you, Kyoraku-taicho, and Ukitake-taicho in the world of the living.

It was Byakuya and Kyoraku that spoke up against this "Ukitake" they both said in surprise. "He can't, he's sick" stated Kyoraku.

Dumbledore spoke up "In my world we have spells that can stop his fits when they occur."

"Really" Kyoraku said, new hope blossoming for his friend.

"Yes" Yamamoto-Soutaicho said, "Now I will brief you on the mission details. In the world of the living there such a thing as wizards. About eleven years ago they had a war against a dark wizard known as Lord Voldemort. He was eventually brought down by a very powerful counter spell when he tried attacking a small boy. The boy survived and has been living with his relatives since. This year he will be going to a wizarding school for young ones." He stopped for a moment, then continued "This is a problem; the dark wizard is not actually dead. He has committed a great sin. This is where we, the Soul Society, comes in. Voldemort has found a way to split his soul into seven with dark magic.

Byakuya and the other captains wore shocked faces. _'Into seven parts! How'_

' **I do not know Master, but that is truly deserving of a great punishment'**

Kyoraku said "How did he manage to do such an inane thing.?"

"Horcruxes, or soul parts, are created by cold-blooded murder. To create a horcrux, you must kill in cold blood while performing a dark spell. Voldemort has managed to do this seven times. There is a prophecy that states that the only one capable of killing Voldemort is Harry Potter; the boy who originally took him down." Said Dumbledore.

"You three will be going on a mission to protect this boy; and ultimately send Voldemort down to Hell. You will be attending this school with the boy in order to effectively guard him." The Soutaicho said.

"To attend this school we would have to be children, Soutaicho" Ukitake stated.

"Yes, you will be in gigais that are in the form of eleven year olds, and you will go and attend Hogwarts as first years." He replied.

"When will we be leaving Soutaicho?" Byakuya asked.

"Hogwarts starts on September first, so you will have a month. In that month you need to find a way to Diagon Alley to get what these wizards call wands. Division 12 will have your gigais ready in a week; you may then go and get your school supplies. Please wait here while our guest is escorted out of Soul Society, I wish to speak with you three alone." Yamamoto-Soutaicho said.

After the man dressed in strange robes had left, Yamamoto-Soutaicho turned to the three and said, "The man that was here is a powerful wizard in this strange world and a master manipulator; I want you three to watch him closely. Also, I want you to watch the Potter boy carefully, the 12th have detected an odd reitsu around the boy and are suspicious. Other than that, investigate the wizarding world as a whole; I wish to decide whether they are a threat to the balance of souls or not. That is all; you are dismissed" he finished.

"Hai, Soutaicho" all three said bowing.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next week was spent getting prepared to go to the living world. They had the Lieutenant of the 10th Division, Rangiku Matsumoto, make them regular British clothes; they were trying to fit in after all. As soon as the gigais were finished, they were going to Diagon Alley.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews and sorry the next chapter took so long. I've also made the chapters a bit longer, or tried to. :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Bleach**

Chapter 2:

 _Last time in_ _ **Shinigami's Duty:**_

 _The next week was spent getting prepared to go to the living world. They had the Lieutenant of the tenth division, Rangiku Matsumoto, make them regular British clothes; because they were trying to fit in after all. As soon as the gigais were finished, they were going to Diagon Alley._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"The gigais are finished" Mayuri said to the three captains he had called. The three looked at the gigais. Byakuya's gigai had long black hair that was up in a high pony with bangs hanging lose and wearing a silvery scarf; it also had on dark blue jeans and a white polo shirt with the insignia of the 6th division over the left breast pocket. Shunsui's gigai also had long hair, but it was brown and in a low pony; it was wearing white jeans and a light pink polo with the 8th division insignia over the left breast pocket. Juushiro's gigai had long white hair, also in a low pony; it had on black jeans and a sunset orange polo with the 13th division insignia over the left breast pocket as well. The other features of the gigai were those of the three when they were younger.

"What are these capable of?" Byakuya asked, straight to business.

"Glad you asked. They will allow you to access all of your spiritual powers; you will be expected to keep your reitsu levels hidden on your own. Sou-taicho has said that you are allowed full access to your powers so there will be no limiters." Mayuri said.

"Will we be able to access our Zanpakutou's?" Ukitake asked.

"Ahh… that is where it gets interesting; pull out your Zanpakutous."

Once everyone had unsheathed their Zanpakutous, Mayuri walked over with three silver rings. He gave one to each of them and said, "Put these around the hilt of your Zanpakutous and you will be able to materialize them anytime you want. You don't have to carry them around with you in your gigais. Just picture them in your hand and they will materialize, and when you're done just think of them returning to your soul and they will dematerialize.

They put the rings around their Zanpakutous cautiously; they knew what Mayuri was capable of. Once the rings were on the rings were on the Zanpakutous they looked back at the gigais once more. Byakuya was wary; he knew how he had acted when he was younger and wasn't sure he was comfortable with that.

"Well we should probably go get our school supplies, neh?" Kyoraku said walking over to his gigai.

The three entered their gigais and stood up. It was weird, they all decided, to be so short again. Once they were ready, they went to the Kuchiki manor. They had decided to take the private Kuchiki senkaimon straight to Britain.

When they arrived in Britain, they shunpo'ed to the Leaky cauldron and stepped inside. They got a few strange looks because of their hair as they walked up to the bar and asked for Tom.

An old man walked up to them, "Here to get your school supplies young'uns?" He stepped back as he looked into the black-haired child's eyes; they were cold with a slight flare of anger in them as well as something he couldn't quite place. Then the white-haired boy made a quick gesture, silencing him, "Yes, would you show us the way to Diagon Alley please?"

"Yeah sure, follow me." He said as he led them to an alley in the back. Once there, he pulled out a stick and tapped a strange pattern on the bricks. The wall seemed to pull away and revealed a bustling street full of people dressed in the same clothes as the man, Dumbledore, had been wearing when he visited them, although less gaudy.

On the other side of the gate, the three Shinigami were conversing, "Byakuya, you need to get used to getting called young; you're in an eleven-year-old body." Ukitake stated.

"I understand, Ukitake-taicho" Byakuya answered.

"Good, and on this mission and not in the Seireitei, you will call me Juushiro." This was said with a kind smile.

"Yes…Juushiro" Byakuya said, visibly relaxing at the smile.

Shunsui spoke up "Time to go shopping!" and with that the three started down the street.

"We have to go to the wizarding bank, Gringotts, and get into Yamamoto- Soutaicho's vault and get some wizarding money" Ukitake said.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Once they arrived, they read the inscription on the door:

Enter stranger but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed

For those who take but do not earn

Must pay most dearly in their turn

So, if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there

"Well I guess it's a good thing that we're not thieves then, neh you two?" Shunsui said. Juushiro chuckled lightly at this, while Byakuya stayed straight-faced. They walked in and the effect was immediate; every goblin in the room froze as the Shinigami went up to the desk.

"We've come to withdraw from our vault." Byakuya said, putting the key on the desk in front of the goblin.

It took a moment for the goblin to react. He looked closely at them and said "What are Shinigami doing here at our bank?"

Byakuya's tone, if possible, got colder as he said, "As I said, we need to make a withdrawal from vault 1031, that is all we are here for."

The tension was broken as the doors swung open, revealing a very large man and a small boy with green eyes. Byakuya let out a small gasp; those eyes reminded him of another person, one Ulquiorra Cifer. _'What the Hell?'_ When the doors swung shut, the goblin called out a name 'Bloodbringer' and handed the little golden key to him. "Vault 1031". The goblin looked at them, shocked, before he led them into a cart and they were off.

When Harry had come in with Hagrid, the atmosphere had been extremely tense, and he wondered why. The only other people in the room, but the goblins, were three kids about his age and they couldn't have caused the tension. How strange? Maybe, he'll ask them on the train; they looked to be first years like him; he would surely see them.

The ride to the vault was quite uneventful aside from a dragon they passed. _'Better not tell Toshiro about that dragon; he would be here with Hyourinmaru to free it.'_ Byakuya said to his Zanpakutou.

' **That seems to be a good idea master'** Senbonzakura replied back. Once they arrived at the Sou-taicho's vault, the goblin stepped out and walked up to it holding the key. After the key had been inserted and the vault opened, the three stepped inside, taking in the heaping piles of gold. They pulled out their pouches and put large amounts of gold in them before stepping back out and gesturing to the goblin to close it.

They went back to the main bank and got the key back before heading back to Diagon Alley. They decided that the first place they went would be the wand shop, seeing as wands seemed to be the most important things in the witch's and wizard's lives.

The sign said: Ollivander's, makers of fine wands since 382 BC. Shunsui nudged Juushiro, "Makes you feel old, doesn't it friend?"

"Heh, you're right; this place was founded after we were born and they act like it's a big thing." Was his reply. They walked inside and waited by the door for the hidden man to come out; he popped out from a corner full of shadows.

"Are you three here for your wands or something more sinister, Shinigami?" Three blades were at his throat in seconds.

"How do you know what we are?" It was Shunsui's voice that spoke. The old man's eyes widened when he felt the cold metal digging into his throat; he dared not look down as he spoke, "I am more in tune to the energy around me, and you seem of death,"

Byakuya looked at him for a moment before speaking, "If you tell anyone of us, I swear to hunt you down myself." As he said this, Ollivander paled considerably more and gulped; he did not doubt the boy-no man's-words. "Yes sir"

"Good, now we wish to get wands." Byakuya said as the three Shinigami lowered and dematerialized their Zanpakutous.

Ollivander nodded, messaging his neck as he went to the back, "Alright, who goes first?"

Ukitake stepped forward, "I will go first."

Ollivander reappeared, holding multiple boxes. He did not measure them, he did not want to get too close and he already knew what their wand arms were. They were the ones that had been holding the swords to his neck. He grabbed a wand and handed it to the white-haired boy. Ukitake looked at it oddly before Ollivander said, "Give it a wave"

Ukitake did, and accidently smashed all the windows "SORRY!"

"No problem" and with a wave of his wand, Ollivander fixed all the windows. After about twenty minutes, he started getting into his old fervor, "A tricky customer, eh?" he muttered.

By the time Ukitake had found a wand, a large portion of the shop was trashed. The wand was oak, 12 ¼ inches long with a thestral hair core.

The other Shinigami's wands took a similar amount of time and destruction before they were properly outfitted with wands.

Byakuya's wand was cherry blossom tree wood, 10 ½ inches with a thestral hair core, while Shunsui's was pine, 11 inches with a thestral hair core. Before they left, Ollivander supplied them with wand holsters; he seemed to be back to normal by the time they were done.

The three went to the robes shop and where met by a short squat woman with a tape measurer, "Here for Hogwarts, dearies?" This time Byakuya's anger was a lot more subtle and went unnoticed.

About halfway through the second fitting, a blond boy dressed in expensive looking robes, came in strutting, "Come tend to me woman, forget those peasants." Draco Malfoy said, expecting the woman to drop what she was doing and tend to him, while the other idiots in the room sat and stared in obvious awe of the pureblood.

What he didn't expect was for the black-haired boy in the room to look at him in utter contempt before turning away and comforting the spluttering seamstress, "Now, now Madame, ignore those vile manners, we do not mind.

At these words, Draco was enraged; he stomped over to the boy and said, "How dare you speak of me that way? I am a pureblood and should be shown the proper respect."

"I am showing the proper respect, Oh and boy, _you_ are a peasant, at least to me." Byakuya replied coldly.

Draco sputtered for a moment, before leaving saying that he was going to tell his father about this.

Byakuya just scoffed and finished his fitting so that Madame Malkin could fit Shunsui; Juushiro was already done. Just then the boy from the bank walked in, and Byakuya felt a shiver down his spine as he felt the reitsu of the boy clearly; it too reminded him of Ulquiorra. Once the boy saw them he came up to wait for Malkin and started talking to them, "Hey, I saw you guys at the bank" this was directed at Juushiro, who seemed to be the nicest.

"Yes, we were getting money in order to buy our school supplies."

"Are you going to Hogwarts for the first time too?" he seemed quite enthusiastic and Juushiro could see signs of abuse on the boy.

"We are Mr…" Juushiro trailed off.

"Potter, Harry Potter"

"Hello Harry; I'm Juushiro, this is Byakuya" he gestured to Byakuya, "and this is Shunsui" he gestured to Shunsui, who was just finishing his fitting. "Hello"

"Hi, I'm Harry" he said as he held out his hand. Shunsui shook it while Byakuya just coldly inclined his head; just then Harry was called up, "I should be going, we should meet on the train" he said as he clambered onto the platform to be fitted.

The three Shinigami walked out and were about to go to the bookstore when the blond from earlier stalked up with a man behind him holding a snake-head staff. "These are the peasants from earlier; they don't even have their parents with them, they're probably mudbloods." Draco sneered, "It was the black-haired one."

The man stalked up to Byakuya and looked down on him, "Who are you to insult my son, boy?", the last word was spat.

"I did not insult him, I merely stated a fact. And as for who I am, I'm sure you've heard of my family; my name is Byakuya Kuchiki."

At Byakuya's last name, the man paled; the Kuchiki clan was the most powerful in Japan and he had realized the magnitude of his son's mistake, "I am sorry for my son's behavior, Lord Kuchiki; it won't happen again"

"But father-"

"Hush son, you've just made a grave mistake."

"I am glad that you realize, and as for you boy," he looked at Draco, "You should make sure that if you were to insult someone, that you are more powerful than them." With this he turned to Juushiro, "We should go Juushiro, before something happens"

Juushiro took one look into Byakuya's eyes before saying, "You're right; Shunsui, let's go."

They walked out and Juushiro led them both to an alley, where they could talk alone, "What's going on with you Byakuya; you don't usually act this way?"

Byakuya answered with a tight face, "I'm not used to being around so many children and I haven't been called a child in over a hundred years; it is…unsettling."

Juushiro nodded in understanding and looked Byakuya in the eyes before saying, "I understand, and you're handling it quite well. I expect you to continue with the control and I urge you to at least try and be nice." He smiled warmly and put a hand on Byakuya's shoulder.

"I will try and be more open-minded," he replied.

Juushiro sighed; that was the best he was going to get, he supposed. After all, the Kuchiki lord could not be expected to revert to the level of a child without some level of irritation.

"We should finish our shopping, so we can go back to the Seireitei; I want my nap" It was Shunsui that had spoken.

The three Shinigami left the alley and finished their shopping; they got books for studying and potions ingredients for practice. They did not get any animals; they could use Jigokucho to transfer messages. When they were done, they went back to the Seireitei to get ready for Hogwarts.


End file.
